


A Change Of Pace

by shuppet44



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A whole lotta Vitya going on, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Such Eros~, Top!Yuuri, Yuuri goes from 0 to 100 real quick, bottom!viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuppet44/pseuds/shuppet44
Summary: When a very horny Viktor asks for Yuuri to fuck him, Yuuri shyly obliges. But once he gets into it, Yuuri finds that he quite enjoys letting this side of him free.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy, this is my first smut of the series but there will be hopefully many more to come!

“Yuuri~” Viktor called, opening the door to his lover's room and sitting on his bed. Yuuri looked up from his video and smiled, pressing a kiss to Viktor's cheek. 

“Hey there, what's up?” Viktor made no comment, just wrapping his arms around Yuuri and nuzzling into his neck, pressing his lips to the sensitive spot that always had Yuuri shivering. 

“I want you, Yuuri~” He muttered, one shoulder of his emerald onsen robe slipping off of him. Yuuri took a shaky breath, setting down his phone and twisting so he met Viktor's gaze. 

“Y-you are so shameless, you know that?” The raven smiled, poking the center of Viktor's head as he often did nowadays. Viktor just let out a needy sigh and swung into Yuuri's lap, kissing him hard. That took Yuuri by surprise, while Viktor was by no means shy with his affections, he usually moved a bit slower when it came to sex. But right now Viktor seemed hell-bent on getting what he wanted, slipping a hand under Yuuri's shirt to explore his warm skin. 

“V-Viktor, what's gotten into you?” Yuuri muttered, letting out a squeak when Viktor started playing with his nipples, rolling and tugging the sensitive buds. 

“I want you to fuck me tonight, Yuuri.” Viktor purred, pulling a startled gasp from Yuuri. That was definitely new, Yuuri had always been the one on bottom with Viktor, not that he minded in the slightest. But the thought of being inside Viktor like _that_ , well, his pants were suddenly a bit too tight in _certain_ areas. 

“Wait, wait, are you sure? I mean, you want me to...” 

“Yes, I want you to fuck me, I want it so badly.” Yuuri blushed and carefully moved Viktor onto his back against the pillows, rushing to the door to make sure it was locked this time, they didn't need a repeat of the vibrator incident. When it secure and Yuuri was sure no one was going to walk in, he returned to the bed and straddled Viktor nervously, not used to being in this position. 

“Hey, you don't have to worry, you won't hurt me if you're careful.” Yuuri nodded, splaying a palm over Viktor's heart, which was quickly covered by the silverette's own, warm and secure. That reassured Yuuri and he smiled, leaning down to kiss Viktor gently. Yuuri never grew tired of kissing Viktor, could never get enough of the way their lips worked against each others, molding perfectly as though destined to be together. Viktor took it a step further by licking at Yuuri's bottom lip, earning a quiet moan from the younger man as he opened his mouth and granted Viktor access. 

As the Russian eagerly explored the hot cavern, Yuuri busied himself with undoing Viktor's robe and pushing it open, fingers dancing over pale skin and toned muscle. It always awed Yuuri (and made him a bit self-conscious) to Viktor's naked form, rivaling a Greek god in its beauty and perfection, all sharp angles in contrast to Yuuri's soft curves and the fat that always returned if he didn't keep to a strict regimen. But Viktor always made him feel just as beautiful, worshipping every inch of him, kissing his stretchmarks and reminding him that didn't have to be sculpted to be perfect. Yuuri smiled at the memory of his first time, Viktor's gentle and downright nervous touches as he kissed and admired every inch of Yuuri's body. Viktor tugged at Yuuri's shirt, a silent demand to remove it. Breaking the kiss with a sigh, Yuuri stripped off his shirt quickly and tossed it to the floor, making Viktor giggle. 

“You're always so self-conscious, even now, when I've seen it a thousand times before.” Yuuri blushed and kissed Viktor passionately to quiet him, having no good explanation for his shyness. Viktor didn't object, letting Yuuri control the kiss. Yuuri's soft hands went to Viktor's hips, squeezing them none too lightly through his boxers. Viktor's body twitched, aching for touch, aching for pleasure. Yuuri could feel it, could feel Viktor's hard cock rubbing against his thigh, damp with precum. When Yuuri started sucking on his tongue, Viktor moaned loudly, rutting against Yuuri's thigh. 

“You're so eager today, are you really that excited?” Viktor nodded quickly, kissing down Yuuri's jaw. 

“I've wanted this for a while, but I wanted to wait til you were more comfortable with sex before asking you.” Viktor's cheeks darkened slightly, matching Yuuri now in blush. The Japanese man smiled and leaned into Viktor's touch, relishing it with closed eyes for a moment before taking the initiative and moving to kiss Viktor's neck. He took note of every spot that had Viktor keening, nipping gently and running his fingers along Viktor's sides. 

“Can I leave a mark?” 

“Of course, leave as many as you like, I don't mind who sees.” Viktor giggled, his laughter cut off quickly as Yuuri bit down on his neck to leave a dark bruise, licking it softly to soothe the pain. Yuuri did this twice more, leaving Viktor littered with love bites and hickeys. 

“Now I see why you're always marking me up, it's pretty hot to see it after.” Viktor smiled and tugged Yuuri close, letting out a moan as their covered cocks brushed together. 

“Don't tease me forever, Yuuri, I won't be able to take it.” He whispered, guiding Yuuri's hand to his length with a whimper. Yuuri nodded, kissing down Viktor's chest slowly while squeezing his hardness, focusing on the Russian man's nipples, ever sensitive. Viktor moaned loudly, bucking into Yuuri's hand and letting his eyes fall shut. Yuuri reveled in Viktor's noises, drank it in like a fine sake as he swirled his tongue over one nipple, pinching the other one and tugging it. Viktor's back arched into Yuuri's mouth, cock twitching and dripping in his shorts.

“M-more...” He whispered, needy. Yuuri blushed a little, surprised he made Viktor like this but much enjoying it. He switched to the other side, a little rougher now as Viktor's little whimpers spurred him on. Viktor absolutely loved it, loved the way Yuuri tugged at his swollen flesh with his teeth and more than likely leaving a mark. Yuuri started stroking Viktor eagerly, kissing lower and dipping his tongue into every divot and groove of the Russian's abs. He was starting to get into it, shyness fading as Viktor's moans grew louder, needier. 

“Y-you're such a tease...” Viktor muttered, biting his lip. Yuuri looked up and smirked, eyes flashing with something Viktor had only seen in his Eros performances. 

“Oh _Vitya_ , do you want something? You should tell me, I can make you feel good just like you do for me.” Viktor shivered, Yuuri's voice was smooth and seductive, almost dark in tone as his hand slowed, just barely touching him and leaving him aching. The use of his nickname had his cock twitching and he met Yuuri's gaze with a smile. 

“I need m-more of your touch, Yuuri, please, you're driving me crazy... I need you i-inside me...” Viktor blushed a little, knowing he sounded submissive, but Yuuri just smiled and moved lower, grinding his hand against Viktor's rock hard length. Viktor keened, bucking into the touch, desperate for more. Finally, Yuuri pulled down Viktor's shorts and freed him from his cloth prison, whimpering as the cold air surrounded his wet cock. 

“I should... s-should I finger you?” Yuuri asked timidly, wrapping a hand around Viktor's cock and pumping it lazily. 

“P-please... just how I do f-for you but go slow... its been a while for me.” Yuuri nodded and snagged a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer, laying on his stomach between Viktor's legs. 

“Viktor, let me know if it hurts, alright?” Viktor shivered and nodded, letting out a loud moan as Yuuri's mouth engulfed the tip of his cock. Yuuri was a lot more inexperienced in that regard, Viktor usually insisted that the Japanese man received more pleasure than he gave. But Yuuri found he enjoyed sucking Viktor off slowly as he slicked up his fingers, gently rubbing one against his hole. The puckered flesh was wet with lube now and, remembering how Viktor would always prep him, Yuuri gently pressed the digit inside of his lover. Viktor cried out, panting softly, the faint pain masked by the heady pleasure provided by Yuuri's soft mouth. 

“F-fuck... Where did you l-learn to suck cock so good?” 

“From you, _Vitya_ ~” Yuuri purred teasingly, dipping his tongue into Viktor's slit and moaning at the taste. Viktor tried his best not to move as Yuuri began to slowly bob his head, taking in more and more as his finger started moving as well, pumping in and out gently. 

“You c-can add another...” He muttered, one hand winding into Yuuri's soft hair and tugging gently. Yuuri nodded, still sucking and licking at Viktor's twitching cock as he worked another finger past the ring of muscle at his entrance. Viktor's breath caught in his throat, definitely feeling the stretch this time around. But Yuuri was an amazing distraction as he got accustomed to the feeling of being filled, pulling off with a wet pop to kiss and lick at the sensitive spots on Viktor's length, making even more precum drip from his slit and onto Yuuri's waiting tongue. Yuuri's own cock twitched now, grinding down against the bed in hopes of relieving some of the ache. 

“M-move, Yuuri, please...” Viktor begged, moving his hips in hopes of getting Yuuri's fingers deeper inside him. Yuuri started to pull his fingers out, pushing them back in quickly and spreading the digits apart, scissoring Viktor open. A cry made its way out of him before he could stop himself, silver hair fanned out in a sort of halo as Viktor tossed his head back. 

“O-oh fuck, Y-Yuuri... h-hurry, I want your cock!” Yuuri blushed a little but got the meaning behind Viktor's words, wanting just as bad to be inside Viktor now. 

“So needy, _Vitya_ , I've never seen you beg like this. Are you ready for a third now?” Viktor nodded quickly, tugging Yuuri up by his hair so their lips met in a fiery kiss. Yuuri returned it happily, slipping his tongue into Viktor's mouth as a third finger was pressed into him, much slower this time. Yuuri knew the third digit was always the most painful so he didn't move an inch, focusing on pleasuring Viktor as he adjusted. Viktor let out soft whimpers into Yuuri's mouth, eyes squeezed shut tightly as pain and pleasure fought for control. Yuuri had a hand on the silverette's cock, stroking quickly to help ease the burn. Before long Viktor's whimpers turned to moans that Yuuri swallowed eagerly, slowly curling his fingers inside Viktor. 

“Is it okay if I move now, Viktor?” He asked quietly, kissing Viktor's jaw and down his neck. Viktor nodded, mouth hung open as pleasure ran through him from both Yuuri's hand and fingers as they stroked him, inside and out. Yuuri began to thrust his fingers slowly, searching for the spot that would leave Viktor shaking and crying out just like it did him. He knew he found it when Viktor's hips jumped and a tattered scream dropped from his lips. 

“There we go, that's it. Almost ready Viktor, you're almost ready for me.” Yuuri cooed, rubbing at Viktor's prostate with his middle finger while spreading the others, working Viktor open as quickly as he found safe. Viktor moved his hips in time with Yuuri's touches, the hand on his cock quickly making his mind go blank. 

“Y-Yuuri, ngh, I'm getting c-close...” Viktor cried out, muttering something in Russian under his breath that sounded like a broken plea and what Yuuri recognized as swearing. 

“I've got you, _Vitya_ , don't worry.” Yuuri gently slipped his fingers from Viktor's swollen hole, wiping them on the bed and smiling softly. Viktor breathed hard, clutching the sheets in one hand as he fought off his orgasm. The Japanese skater wasted no time in stripping off his clothes and slicking his aching, needy cock. A pillow found its under Viktor's lower back and raised his hips up slightly, the same thing Viktor had done for Yuuri his first time to make it a little easier. 

“Are you sure about this?” 

“Of course, Yuuri, I want you inside me so b-badly. Go ahead, my love, I trust you.” Viktor smiled in return, taking Yuuri's hand and weaving their fingers together. Yuuri nodded and lined himself up with Viktor's entrance, rubbing the tip against him with a moan. Unable to hold back much longer, Yuuri pressed inside of Viktor with a loud cry, mimicking Viktor's own as he was filled more than Yuuri's fingers could have prepared him for. 

“O-oh fuck, fuck, Yuuri... so big inside me... n-ngh!” Viktor moaned, pulling Yuuri down for a messy kiss. One of Yuuri's hands moved to stroke Viktor again, helping him descend into pleasure past the painful stretch. Viktor's cock jumped and dripped precum liberally, coating Yuuri's hand as he moaned and rolled his hips. 

“T-tell me when...” Yuuri breathed, marveling at the ridiculous heat and tightness that was Viktor's ass. He could understand now why Viktor enjoyed it so much, being inside the Russian man was heaven on earth. 

“N-now...” Viktor moaned, wrapping his long legs around Yuuri's hips and pulling him in. “Don't hold back, f-fuck me til I'm screaming your name.” 

“Oh, _Vitya_... how could I resist you when you're like this, so damn t-tight.” Yuuri purred, testing Viktor's reaction with a quick but gentle thrust. Viktor scrabbled at the sheets for something to hold onto, letting his mouth hang open as needy Russian forced its way from his throat. Yuuri took it in stride, filled with power at Viktor's submission and starting a fast rhythm inside the silverette, fucking into him roughly. Viktor got loud, fast, taking every thrust with a litany of curses in multiple languages. But it was obvious that he was loving it, the way his cheeks and cock flushed red, eyes squeezed shut as his arms found their way around Yuuri's neck, raking down his shoulders and likely leaving long scratches down tanned skin. 

“Y-yes, fuck, j-just like that!” Viktor managed to get out past his moans and whimpers, earning a smirk from Yuuri. 

“You love this Viktor, don't you? Your pretty cock is just leaking all over the, fuck, a-all over the place. Are you going to cum for me, _Vitya_? Are you going to cum on my c-cock?” Yuuri sped up, ruthlessly fucking Viktor and making the headboard bang into the wall, mattress squeaking beneath them. Viktor nodded, leaving more scratches down Yuuri's back as he arched off the bed. 

“A-AH! Fuck, yes, I-I'm gonna-” He was cut off by a scream as Yuuri's hand on his cock sped up, every thrust directed to his prostate and making him see stars. Finally, the coil wound tightly inside Viktor, burning white with need, snapped. Viktor came with another scream, ribbons of cum squirting from his cock and dirtying Yuuri's hand along with his own stomach.

“G-good boy...” Yuuri choked out, feeling Viktor's walls tighten around almost to the point of pain, keeping him there as he tipped over the edge. Yuuri's orgasm was quieter, little gasps and whimpers as he spilled into Viktor with white hot pleasure surging through him. When it finally ended Yuuri pulled out of Viktor gently, collapsing beside him with cheeks red from both pleasure and exertion. 

“Holy shit...” He muttered, lifting his head to look at Viktor whose eyes were still shut in post orgasmic bliss. 

“Who knew my little katsudon was such a dom.” The silverette giggled, turning to give Yuuri a soft kiss as he blushed pink. 

“I never expected you to be so submissive either, but I think I like it.” Yuuri smiled, nuzzling Viktor's neck and marveling at all the hickeys he left. 

“Are you sure you're okay with me marking you up like that, I mean, what if someone sees or the media...” 

“Let them see, I want them to know take such good care of me.” Yuuri went crimson, hiding his face in Viktor's sweaty chest. 

“L-lets just get cleaned up, you dork.” Viktor was much on board with the idea, not big on the stickiness left behind by sex. But before the two could get far there was a knock on their door, followed by an annoyed sigh. 

“You know, just because the door is locked doesn't mean none of us can hear you, although I never pegged Viktor for a screamer. Keep it down next time, weirdos.” Mari walked away quickly, leaving both Viktor and Yuuri to sit in shame and embarrassment. 

“Oh god... my sister heard us...” Yuuri cried, running a hand through his dark hair. Viktor recovered quickly and smiled, scooping Yuuri into his arms. 

“Now she knows we're having a lot more fun than her!” 

“V-Viktor! T-that's not the point! And I can walk, you know, if anything I should be carrying you!” Viktor just pulled Yuuri to his chest, heading for the shower. 

“And let my precious katsudon slip away before we can bathe together?” Yuuri sighed and pressed a kiss to Viktor's jaw shyly, nuzzling against him. 

“That won't work every time, you know.” 

“But it worked now?” 

“How can I resist you, _Vitya_?” Viktor went pale at that, realizing now that Yuuri was probably going to top him a lot more from now on and that he was startlingly excited for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think, comments make me happy!


End file.
